Mr Peanuts Part 2 The troubles of ones bear
by PeekabooCassieChan
Summary: Finally! The second part of Mr.Peanuts wich may not be as funny and dramatic but it still is both. When they all relize Gaara has a bear what will he do?


**Mr. Peanuts**

**Ok I think you've waited long enough. So here's part two of the story! Enjoy!**

Temari's tears where streaming down her face. Shikamaru realizing that the pain inside of her was hurting her gave her a hug and talked to her calmly and quietly trying to reassure her thoughts. As they where hugging Naruto looked over at Sakura and imagined that being him and her. Sakura looked at him strangely wondering why he was staring at her.

"Naruto? What is it?" She said.

Still caught in his thoughts she waved her hand in front of his face repeating what she had said again and again

Finally Naruto realized what he was doing and began to blush.

"Uh… Nothing, nothing at all."

"What ever." She answered.

"Hey are you gonna be ok?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine." She answered.

When Temari finally calmed down they all walked down the street looking for Gaara. The only light was the sunset in the sky and the street lamps. It had been a very long day and everyone was tired. Eventually they had looked through everything and still hadn't found Gaara. They decided that it was to dark to look anymore and would start looking tomorrow. They all split up and began to walk home.

While Temari got to her house she opened the door and collapsed on the coach. Something was different about it. It was all lumpy and… sandy…

"Temari I would appreciate it if you would get off of me."

"Sorry but I'm too tired. We have to go find you tomorrow and I need a good nights rest."

"Temari if you don't move I'll move you."

"I'm moving!" she said standing up.

She began to walk to her room but stopped in her tracks.

"Wait if you're… Oh God! How long have you been hear?"

"About 3 hours. Why?"

Temari hung her head in shame and walked into her room.

"No reason…"

Temari walked into her room and sat on the floor with her back to the wall. She reached onto her end table and grabbed her diary and a pencil. Temari began to write in her diary.

"_Dear diary,_

_Today was an awful day! I was having a perfectly good day until Gaara ran off! We ended up looking for him all day and still hadn't found him. And then… I remembered something from when I was a kid. I hate seeing little kids cry. It makes me cry too. I wish I had a mom and dad to love me. All I have is Gaara and Kankuro and sometimes I get kind of lonely. But like Shikamaru said. I have a lot of friends like Sakura, TenTen, Naruto, and everyone else. I'll be fine. I hope…_

She stopped writing and closed her book. She stood up and lay down on her bed thinking about Shikamaru and what he said. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted into her dreams.

The next morning Temari stood up dizzily and walked into the kitchen.

"Gaara?"

"Gaara where are you?"

Temari walked into Gaara's room and looked around. The bed wasn't made and the room was clean but there was no sign of Gaara.

"Oh no not again!" she yelled.

She walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple and a water bottle. She walked into her room shut the door put on some clothes and ran out of her room. She ran down the hallway and out the door. Temari ran down the street and was about to reach Shikamaru's house when she heard a noise.

"Give it back!" a kid yelled

"Hey it's mine!"

"No it's not"

"Yes it is!"

"Oh my God what did Gaara do!" Temari asked herself.

Temari ran into a play ground and couldn't believe her eyes. Gaara was trying to take a teddy bear from a little boy! Or is he? Muh ha ha ha ha!

"Gaara what are you doing!" Temari screamed.

"I'm trying to get my Mr. Peanuts back from this kid!"

"Wait it's yours?" the little kid said.

"HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHa!" the little kid laughed.

The little kid fell on the floor laughing and pointing at Gaara. Gaara grabbed his teddy bear and walked away with Temari following.

"Hey Gaara is that re-"Temari began.

"Don't ask."

"Ok"

They walked home side by side without saying a word the whole way there. When they got home the door was already open and they wondered why. They walked in and the first thing they saw was Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sakura sitting on the couch. They all dropped their mouths at the sight of Gaara hugging a teddy bear.

"Um… Wow…"

"WHAT THE CRAP ARE YOU ALL DOING IN MY HOUSE?" Gaara screamed.

"We were waiting for Temari so we could go find you but since you're here… I'm confused!" Sakura said hanging her head.

"Why are you holding a teddy bear?" Naruto asked.

"Because I Feel Like It! Gosh!"

"Ok, Ok I understand!" Naruto said.

So anyway Gaara crossed his arms and hugged his teddy bear and everyone laughed until they all fell onto the ground. Well except Gaara who was giving everyone a scary almost deadly look that made everyone stop stand up and walked away.

"Um Gaara… Where did you get that teddy?"

"I've always had it."

"But I looked threw your room hundreds of-"Temari stopped herself

"Wait what I meant to say was-"

"Temari! You went threw my stuff?"

Well a few moments later Gaara locked Temari outside for a while and Temari stopped going threw Gaara's stuff.

**Hilarious was it not? I think so. It has been finished and I am glad! Hurray! I apologize for any spelling/punctuation errors you have found so I hope you liked the story! **


End file.
